Ryan Tokisaki
Ryan Tokisaki is the male version of Kurumi Tokisaki and a clone of Ryan F-Freeman. Bio Ryan Tokisaki was created when Kurumi Appearance Ryan Tokisaki looks like Ryan and Kurumi put together with List of nicknames for Ryan Tokisaki # # # # # # Personality Friendship with Kurumi Tokisaki Abilities and powers *Angel: Zafkiel (刻々帝 (ザフキエル), Kokkoku Tei, lit., "Emperor of Time") Weapons: Clock, Kuryan's Keyblade, Flintlock gun, Musket Skills: gun with special bullets that can activate different effects depending on the bullet. * First Bullet: Aleph 一の弾（アレフ） (Accelerated Time, aka super speed power on target object or subject) Activated by pointing at 1 o'clock time on the clock. * Second Bullet: Bet 二の弾（ベート） (Slows down time on a target object or subject) Activated by pointing at the 2 o'clock time on the clock. * Third Bullet: Gimel * Fourth Bullet: Daletto 四の弾（ダレット） (Rewinds time on a target object or subject) Activated by pointing at the 4 o'clock time on the clock. *Fifth Bullet: Hei * Sixth Bullet: Vav * Seventh Bullet: Zayin 七の弾（ザイン） (Temporarily freezes time on a target object or subject)Activated by pointing at the 7 o'clock time on the clock. * Eight Bullet: Het 八の弾（へット） (Creates a clone of a target object or subject) Activated by pointing at the 8 o'clock time on the clock. *Ninth Bullet: Tet 九の弾（テット） (allows Kuryan to share his sense with someone from different time dimension) Activated by pointing at the 9 o'clock time on the clock. *Tenth Bullet: Yud 一〇の弾（ユッド） (Peeks into the past of a target object or subject) Activated by pointing at the 10 o'clock time on the clock. *Eleventh Bullet: Yud Aleph *Twelfth Bullet: Yud Bet 一二の弾（ユッド・ベート） (Travels through time at the cost of a Spirit's power)Activated by pointing at the 12 o'clock time on the clock. Kuryan has the ability to manipulate the 4th dimension, mainly time, but his main power is associated with controlling shadows. Shadow is his primary power while Time is his secondary power in terms of usage. Combined with the power of time, he can create a clone with all his experiences, memories, abilities, etc., these clones however are shadows of his past selves who contain feelings the current Kuryan no longer possesses, Kuryan will kill these clones if they are swayed away from his goals. These clones are less powerful than Kuryan himself. He can form a single clone by shooting himself with Zafkiel or bring out all of his clones at once from a pool of shadows which he also uses to draw them all back in and all the time they've collected. He can also call his clones partially through small fields of shadows, most often to hold someone in place and prevent them from moving. His "Angel" is very powerful. Each time he uses its abilities, it consumes a bit of his time (life). In order to get back his own time, he has the ability to consume other people's "time" to refill his. He has two intricately designed guns as weapons which resemble the hands of a clock: the musket (long weapon) for the minute hand and the flintlock (short weapon) for the hour hand. Kuryan also has the ability to call and dismiss spacequakes at will like Kurumi did when she confronted Shido on the school's rooftop. To activate any power he needs, he first needs to call his Angel (regardless of whether or not the Angel has been summoned already), and position his flintlock at the number of the bullet on the Angel. Next, he needs to shoot the bullet at the target with the gun. In the event that he needs to use the power on himself, then he is required to shoot himself. Only the original Kuryan is capable of using his Spirit powers but his clones can use his guns and Keyblade, summon the and can even summon Spacequakes. Kyryan also have magic like Ryan F-Freeman. Trivia * * * *He will make his first appearance in The Creation of Ryan Tokisaki. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Gallery Category:Males Category:Techno-Organics Category:British-Accented characters Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Original characters Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Autobots Category:Singing Heroes Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Happy-go-lucky Category:Characters who break the fourth wall Category:Dual-Wielders Category:Magical Characters Category:Marksmen Category:In-Love Characters